


Admittance

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blackest night can yield the brightest day<br/>Sequel to "His Secret Garden": http://archiveofourown.org/works/864711<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to BDSM  
> Originally posted on my LJ in 2009

_**And so it began...** _

Justin never thought his hidden longings and unspoken desires would come true. Because he never knew he _had_ them. Until Brian released his inner beast.

_**one man’s inner journey...** _

The floodgates opened, and a dam burst deep inside, unleashing a torrent of ravenous want and desperate need. He never dreamed it could be like this.

_**searching for answers...** _

Confusion and hesitation bled from every pore as he gradually shed a skin that was transparent to none, yet apparent only to one—the person who owned his body and soul, who knew him better than he knew himself.

_t **o discover the truth...** _

There were painful lessons. Physically unimaginable and emotionally unbearable, they tested his will— _pushing, always pushing_ —and doubted his intent, relentlessly questioning his judgment and cruelly challenging his resolve. His answers, whether introspective realizations or vocal affirmations, left him spent and tear-stained, sometimes with relief, sometimes with pain and occasionally with both. It had become increasingly difficult to separate his feelings.

_**on a quest to find himself...** _

He learned, grudgingly at first and then willingly at last. When his final barrier crumbled, he surrendered who he was for the person he was meant to be. _  
_

_**and the transformation of a soul that ultimately saved another...** _

It frightened him to have so much power over another by giving him control—of himself.

 


End file.
